


Two Medals

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Olympics, Sickeningly Sweet Fluff, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up with a hideous hangover in the wrong area of the Olympic village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Medals

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably the tackiest thing I've ever written. It's honestly, hideously cheesy. Oh well. I hope it's pretty cute!

"Rin?" A subtle smile took Haru's lips as he hid his expression behind the thick, white duvet.

"What?" Rin moaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"Are you sure you're not hung over?" Haru teased, pawing playfully at his boyfriend's tangled, red hair.

"I'm fine!" Rin maintained, his words muffled by the pillow.

"Sure?" Haru giggled, biting his lower lip.

"Mmhmm." Rin nodded into the pillow.

"Rin!" Haru yelled in his boyfriend's ear.

"Ow!" Rin sat up quickly, clutching his head and wincing. Chuckling quietly, Haru stretched out on the perfectly soft mattress, exposing his toned chest. "Haru!" Rin growled, pushing his hand through his hair and screwing his eyes shut as the sunlight pitched in through the gap in the curtains.

"I understand. It's not every day you win an Olympic medal." Haru yawned, smiling gently.

"How much did I drink?" Rin pushed his face back into the pillow.

"Enough that you woke up in the wrong team's area of the Olympic village." Haru closed his eyes, sighing peacefully.

"Shit!" Rin sat bolt upright again.

"Rin." Haru whispered, sleep feeling all too tempting. "I spoke to your teammates, or I tried to, past the language issues. They were fine with this."

"Really?" Rin rubbed his forehead, willing the memories to return. It didn't work.

"Yes." Haru yawned again. "I think they were glad I was taking you. You were annoying last night."

"Was it that bad?" Rin snuggled back up beside his boyfriend, cringing inwardly.

"The press know." Haru whispered simply.

"Oh god. Really?" Rin suddenly felt hideously guilty. "I'm so sorry, Haru."

"We knew they would find out sometime." Haru shrugged, his eyes remaining closed. "We couldn't expect to keep our relationship hidden for long now we're both Olympic champions."

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. I know you didn't want this yet." Rin blushed, watching Haru intently.

"Rin," Haru's eyes snapped open. "Both me and the boy I love both achieved an Olympic gold medal in the past two days. I don't care what the press think about it." He sighed, smiling slightly. "Although, you could've been more subtle."

"What did I do?" Rin blushed, his cheeks almost blending with his hair.

"I'm paraphrasing, but it was something along the lines of _'I'm screwing this perfect bastard'_." Haru explained quickly.

"Oh god, Haru!" Rin moaned, burying his face in Haru's shoulder.

"It's fine, Rin. People will get over it." Haru smiled slightly.

"Why are you so positive and talkative today? I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much!" Rin knew it was a foolish question to ask someone who had just become Olympic champion - he knew that better than anyone. He was in the same position, after all.

"The day we won the relay together when we were twelve - I thought nothing could beat that feeling. Even if I didn't show it. But then you told me you loved me, and I thought that was the most perfect moment." Haru's expression was unreadable. His eyes once again falling shut peacefully. "But these past few days... That feeling..."

"I know, gorgeous. I know." Rin pushed his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Rin?" Haru breathed his boyfriend's name gently.

"Yeah?" Rin pushed a gentle kiss to Haru's cheek.

"It still doesn't feel real." Haru whispered, the smallest smile taking his lips.

"I know. Out of everything I dreamed when we were younger... This is better than everything." Rin's eyes fell to the medals on the nightstand, which were tied together. Haru had done it last night whilst watching Rin fall asleep, as a way of symbolizing their relationship.

"I love you, Rin." Haru's eyes flicked open with a mischievous glint to them. "Do you really not remember last night at all?"

"I remember buying the first round for both of our teams. And I remember that you weren't drinking, and that confused me." Rin pouted a little, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't drink alcohol." Haru replied simply.

"You're a total enigma, Nanase. You've just become world champion in a sport you love more than anything. You have the right to get drunk." The familiar smirk took Rin's lips again.

"I don't see the point." Haru shrugged.

"Drinking is fun!" Rin laughed.

"Rin..." Haru sighed, a small, amused smirk playing out on his lips. "Last night, we could've had the best sex of our lives, and you wouldn't even know."

"Well, did we?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No." Haru's smile grew. "You got your legs tangled in your pants whilst trying to take them off and fell, face first, to the floor. It was a complete turn off, to be honest."

"They say sex is a pain killer." Rin smirked through his hint.

"What are you suggesting?" Haru opened one eye, shooting a look at his boyfriend.

"My head really hurts, baby!" Rin moaned, his smirk more prominent. "I'm thinking we should make up for what we missed out on last night."

"Both your hangover and the lack of sex could've been avoided if you hadn't have drank so much." Haru replied, yawning quietly.

"Haru..." Rin moaned, nuzzling against his boyfriend neck. "My perfect, little Olympic champion..."

"What do you want?" Haru's smile betrayed his harsh tone.

"You..." Rin breathed, nipping gently at Haru's neck.

"I don't like this - you're making me smile too much. It's weird." Haru laughed quietly.

"It's beautiful." Rin corrected.

"I love you." As always, the small blush took Haru's cheeks when he said the words.

"I love you too." Rin pulled Haru to his chest. "I missed you so much. I was worried about you all the time. Especially when you did that annoying thing when you reply to one text and ignore the rest."

"I was fine." Haru insisted quietly. "Makoto was in the city with me most of the time."

"I don't care." Rin climbed on top of his boyfriend carefully, nuzzling into his neck. "I don't want Makoto looking after you. I'm supposed to look after you."

"I can look after myself." Haru mumbled, before yawning quietly.

"Sure." Rin bit Haru's neck lightly, not firm enough to leave a mark, but still enough to make Haru shift awkwardly below him.

"Rin!" Haru gasped.

"I look after you. No one else. Understood?" Rin stated confidently, looking down at Haru with a triumphant smirk. Haru simply nodded in reply. "Good boy."

"I don't want you to go back there." Haru complained quietly.

"I know." Rin's fingers toyed mindlessly with Haru's hair.

"I'm scared." Haru confessed. His voice caught a little, causing Rin to frown at the unfamiliarity of the sound.

"I'm always just a phone call away, Haru. Any time. You know that." Rin kissed Haru gently, his frown not letting up. "We've done the whole long distance thing before. Why are you scared now? Last time was perfectly-" Rin stopped himself before finishing the sentence. How could he possibly describe how he felt before this week? The relentless training meaning they sometimes spoke less than once a week.

"Rin, I love you." Haru pushed a hand into Rin's hair and joined their lips again. But this kiss was different. There was a passion behind it that caused Rin to find the familiar lump rising in his throat. He pulled back gently, blushing.

"Marry me?" He whispered, saying the words quickly before the rational part of his brain pushed them away.

Haru's eyes widened and he stared up at his boyfriend, his mouth hanging open a little. Forcing his gaping jaw shut, Haru pushed his mind to work. And before he could think it through anymore, gave one, small nod.

" _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If you were wondering what they won their medals in, I wrote it as if Haru would be 100m freestyle (of course) and Rin, 100m Butterfly (because why not).


End file.
